


à la carte

by chocchipkookie



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Feeding Kink, Fluff and Smut, Hand Feeding, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Stuffing, this is just soft dom hwa at his finest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocchipkookie/pseuds/chocchipkookie
Summary: With almost everyone else, San enjoys pushing and pushing until the cord snaps and it hits his skin until it stings… with Seonghwa, he doesn’t want to push. Rather, he wants to be pushed, craves to bask in the silence and the fog that overtakes him and have his hyung deem what he can or cannot do and set the limits for him.
Relationships: Choi San/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 10
Kudos: 125





	à la carte

**Author's Note:**

> hiii there! thank you for stopping by!   
> this ended up way longer than i expected, but it's pure soft dom hwa and subby san indulging in their kink and being very much in love. everything is pre-negotiated and consented, and also there's ot8 polyamory implications thrown in there because it's very much what i strive to contribute!!   
> since this is a feeding kink fic, be aware that there's hefty descriptions of eating and food, so if that's something you're not into feel free to skip!   
> i hope you enjoy this, and if you do don't hesitate to tell me! comments and kudos are always very much appreciated <3   
> enjoy!

The soreness in his muscles is something that San is accustomed to nowadays, a feeling that he welcomes and endures after long hours of practice and exercise, until his legs and arms feel like jelly and the scalding hot water of the shower is the only thing that can soothe them, other than sleep. This afternoon, like so many others, he downs the last of his water bottle and chucks it into the bin before slipping into his hoodie and puffy jacket, sighing at how comfy it feels as it wraps around his tense muscles. 

He could go for a warm plate of food right about now, he thinks to himself, subconsciously licking his lips as he gets into the manager’s car and settles into the backseat. Wooyoung left with Yeosang earlier than the rest of them, promising to cook something for the rest, even though Yeosang kept making gestures behind him and murmuring about ordering take-out. He bounces his knees, restless but excited, imagining some spicy concoction bubbling away in a pot - whatever Wooyoung’s made, he hopes there’s lots of meat in it, just like his friend knows he likes. 

San’s hopes and aspirations are shattered like glass once he enters the dorms and finds Wooyoung loudly snoring on the couch. 

“Ah, how cute!” Seonghwa giggles behind him, keeping his voice low so as to not wake up their band mate. Wooyoung shifts, huffing in his sleep, and buries himself deeper into the blankets covering him, wispy hair pushed against the pillow. “Our Wooyoungie must have been tired.” 

Well, that’s fair, San tries to reason with his inside voice that’s complaining about how hungry and let down he is that there’s no boiling pots and pans currently steaming on their stoves. 

His face betrays his true feelings, it seems. Seonghwa turns to him, after leaning down to pet Wooyoung’s hair and properly tuck the blanket around his sides, caging him in like a burrito. 

“Someone’s grumpy.” 

“Hungry,” San corrects him with a pout, “I guess I’ll just order,” he sighs, taking out his phone. 

“Or,” Seonghwa begins. He takes the phone from San’s hand and swiftly locks it, “We could go out for some dinner, you and I.” 

San huffs, but his stomach growls right on time, and Seonghwa’s wide eyed expression makes him crack a smile, “Okay, it’ll probably take less than delivery.” 

“Great,” Seonghwa claps his hands together, flinching when he realizes that Wooyoung is right next to them, sleeping. He doesn’t stir, though, only snores louder. “Change into something warmer, I’ll wait for you here. Hyung will treat you tonight.”

San gulps and nods silently, fists clenching. He only lets out the breath he’s holding when he’s finally in his and Yunho’s room as he goes through his closet for a warm sweater. Seonghwa has always been the type of person to take care of them, him and Hongjoong have that trait in common as the eldest in the group - it’s no wonder they sometimes act like bickering parents, making sure the laundry is done and that everyone drinks water and eats even during difficult and mentally draining days. This type of behavior isn’t uncommon, so to speak - but there’s just something  _ different  _ about his hyung’s tone sometimes, when the gentle suggestions leave room for San to imply something more, accompanied by the careful touch of a hand near his shoulder, fingers threading through his hair and massaging his scalp, palm rubbing the juncture of his back and his waist. It leaves no room for San to say no to his hyung’s mellow requests, not that he had any intentions of contravening him in the first place. 

Once he chooses a dark navy sweater and throws on his winter coat, he goes back to Seonghwa who’s waiting for him in the living room, a light skip to his step. 

Just in time, Yeosang exits the shower, still in his bathrobe, wet hair sticking to his forehead. “You guys going out?” he gestures to the masks Seonghwa is holding for him and San to wear. 

San clenches his jaw, suddenly worrying - it’s not that he wouldn’t like Yeosang to join them for dinner, he loves him, he  _ truly _ does, but San has already prepared himself for a dinner date with  _ Seonghwa _ , and he’s slowly but surely slipping into a mental state of dependency towards his hyung that he’s not prepared to show to anyone else. He instantly feels guilty about his own thoughts, for being so inconsiderate and only caring about his own needs, ones that surpass just food. 

“Yeah, we’re going to that kimbap place down the street,” Seonghwa says with ease, and San’s heart quickens. He hides his chin into the neck of his coat, “Wanna join?” 

It takes three excruciating seconds before Yeosang finally responds, “Ah, no, it’s way too cold outside. Think I’ll just order something. Oh, he’s still asleep,” he laughs when he notices Wooyoung on the couch, “He told me he’d take a nap while I was showering before starting on the meat, guess that option is out of the window now.” 

“If you want us to get you anything, just text us,” their hyung says with a smile. 

Yeosang waves them goodbye and San reaches for the door handle, and Seonghwa chooses that exact moment in the middle of these two actions to silently place his hand on San’s waist, big palm almost engulfing the side of his hip. The touch is blazing, it startles San a little, but ultimately he opens the door and heads for the elevator, and his hyung’s hand never leaves his body as he escorts him outside. 

They schedule for their manager to pick them up in a couple of hours, and soon San is hopping out of the car, bouncing, excited feet jumping on the leftover snow covering the pavement. It’s a charming little joint, and the smell of meat and soup and all things tasty wafts into San’s nostrils through his mask. His stomach growls again in a pavlovian response. 

They finally take their masks off after the server places them at a table at the far back, per their manager’s request. The cubicle is comfortably secluded, nestled next to the kitchens, and their server takes no time to note down their orders, which are politely articulated by Seonghwa;  _ “Dumpling soup, for starters, grilled mushrooms, tuna kimbap, steamed rice, ramen to share and steak, please,” _ the words roll of his hyung’s tongue, and he finishes his order with a full-cheeked smile that has their server smiling under her mask. 

Of course, Seonghwa knows exactly what San’s favorite dishes are, but even if he were to suggest something different, San wouldn’t object - hyung will take care of him, so he doesn’t have to speak to other people, and he prefers it that way when he gets like this. It’s inching closer, this all-consuming sensation that resembles a hazy mist, one that wraps around him and makes his eyes droop and his tongue feel heavy in his mouth, one that urges him to keep his hands close to his chest and press his face into Seonghwa’s arm, cheek rubbing into his grey turtleneck. 

“Did I forget anything?” 

The words reach his ears a few seconds later - it’s already way too early for San to be getting this deep into it, and they’re still very much  _ in public _ , “No, you didn’t.” 

“You know to ask if you want more, right Sannie?” There’s more to this question,  _ are you okay, do you want to pause, green?  _

“Mm, I know, hyung.”  _ I’m good, I’m green, please. _

When plates start arriving at their table, still steaming, San doesn’t need to be prompted to dig in. He’s been waiting since lunch to eat a proper meal, and for all that’s worth he’s waited far too long for his dinner. He digs into the dumpling soup first, even though he knows those will fill him up much faster than all the other dishes, but he simply accepts the fact that he’s desperately searching for that feeling, to be filled and satisfied. He scoops the warm broth with his spoon, carelessly slurping it even though it’s scalding on his tongue, but as it slides down his throat it tastes amazing, so much so that he wiggles his toes inside his shoes. 

San feels a nudge on his thigh, and only when he turns to face Seonghwa, whose lips are plump and pink and stained partially with greasy residue from the mushrooms, only then does he realize that his own cheeks are stretched to an impossible degree, mouth so stuffed with broth and dumplings and rice that he finds it hard to chew. 

“Hungry much?” Seonghwa whispers, and  _ oh _ , his voice is deeper than usual, nevertheless kind, as he smiles, but his eyes look restless, eyeing San from his face and neck to his hands, barely out of their sweater sleeves. “Started out with the soup already?” 

“Mmm,” San’s sounds are barely audible through his full mouth, but Seonghwa understands him just fine. 

“You’ll start on the steak next,” Seonghwa picks his words carefully, reaching underneath the table to settle his palm over San’s knee, caressing it, “But only after you’ve finished this bowl.” 

“Mmm.” 

“Sannie.” 

San swallows. He knows what Seonghwa is expecting, “I’ll eat the steak next, but only after I’ve finished the soup...” his voice is small and timid, but there’s a rumbling excitement in his loins that grips him, a blooming feeling that makes his heartbeat quicken with excitement. He knows that Seonghwa enjoys hearing him talk whether it’s to confirm that everything’s going smoothly, to respond to praise or to make him feel just a tiny bit humiliated, just how he likes it. “...Hyung.” he finishes his sentence, and swallows the last of his mouthful. 

“Good,” Seonghwa says, before immersing himself in his own dinner again. It sounds like he’s choosing his words carefully. “Water?” 

“Please,” San’s voice sounds foreign to his ears, but he keeps working his way through the soup. 

It’s so rich and tasty that San does not realize how quickly he’s devoured it before his utensil is bumping into the bottom with a gentle  _ ‘clink’ _ . He wastes no time and pushes the empty bowl aside, dragging his steak right in front of him, still sizzling from the pan it was cooked in. When the taste of it finally hits his tongue, he sighs, a whimper escaping the back of his throat - this is what he’s been waiting for all day, and it’s so _ good _ . 

Of course, he doesn’t miss his hyung’s quiet chuckle next to him, nor does he miss him filling his glass with water. Seonghwa is good at that; well, he’s exceptional at so many things, talents that take up hundreds of pages of an imaginary book that’s yet to be finished the longer San gets to be close to him and the more he learns about him. But notably, Seonghwa is good at taking care of him, in a manner that’s silent but effective, in the way that San needs it most when he gets like this. 

Whereas Hongjoong will scold him one, twice or even thrice, eyebrows curling and nasally voice going,  _ “San-ah, you’re really pushing it now,” _ before they both topple onto the bed, or how Wooyoung and Jongho will slap his ass lightheartedly before he snaps and chases them around the practice room, rough-housing until they’re aroused and run to the changing rooms for a quickie, whereas with almost everyone else San enjoys pushing and pushing until the cord snaps and it hits his skin until it stings… with Seonghwa, he doesn’t want to push. Rather,  _ he _ wants to be pushed, craves to bask in the silence and the fog that overtakes him and have his hyung deem what he can or cannot do and set the limits for him. 

Magically, he’s halfway done with his steak, too. 

Time passes quickly when his limbs only move out of muscle memory as his mind wanders elsewhere. 

He’s starting to get full, he realizes - the soup feels like it has settled deep within his stomach, tummy expanding only slightly where the band of his jeans cinches in his waist. Working out for months now has definitely contributed to his body hardening and slimming, muscles appearing over his otherwise skinny middle. Despite how much he enjoys building his shape, there’s a certain feeling of awe and intrigue when he works on his flexibility, how his body can adapt and stretch according to his desires. The gentle soreness and warmth when he eats until he’s full and then some more, skin heated and sensitive to the slightest touch. 

But all of that would mean nothing if Seonghwa wasn’t the one guiding him through it. 

His eyes shift to the side, taking a peak at what his hyung is doing. 

Seonghwa is humming gently to a tune that resembles one of their songs, although San is much too distracted to figure out which song it is. In his palm, he’s holding a bright green lettuce leaf, and with his long fingers he deposits rice, pickled vegetables and some pulled pork, before he meticulously wraps it like a dumpling with the sides of the leaf. And San knows what’s coming next, because before Seonghwa can turn towards him, he has already swallowed his bite of steak, lips parted, lips  _ waiting. _

When Seonghwa sees him, he smiles in satisfaction, “Open your mouth wider, San.” 

San stutters, eyes shifting around to see if anyone’s looking at them. 

But his hyung is careful and calculating, and he pushes the lettuce pouch closer to his mouth, until it’s barely touching his lips, “Eyes on me, Sannie. Open your mouth.” 

He gulps, lips parting wider and pushing his tongue out timidly. He bites down on the end of the stuffed lettuce, but before he can pull away and swallow, Seonghwa sneaks his hand on the side of his neck, holds San’s jaw and presses the pad of his thumb on his chin, forcing him to open his mouth even wider. 

“You’re going to make a mess if you bite into it,” his hyung explains gently, faintly, and he holds San like he’s so fragile, like his hand is the only thing that’s stopping San from melting away into the couch. Seonghwa’s lips look invitingly pouty and soft as he speaks, “Hyung made it for you, so you can’t spill any of it.” 

The lettuce pouch is pushed into his mouth, stretching his cheeks wide like a chipmunk, and he wants to giggle at the thought but he can’t do so like this, and his inability to do so makes him moan, low and growl-like, only for Seonghwa to hear. The hand holding his jaw stays there, almost assisting in his chewing with careful ministrations, thumb tenderly stroking over the fullest part of his cheek. It tastes amazing, a fresh break in between the heavy, meaty taste of the steak. After a minute of chewing and swallowing, he’s finally done, and Seonghwa passes him a glass of water to down the remains of the dumpling. 

And he feels like he’s almost brimming with tears, when Seonghwa whispers to him  _ what a good boy  _ he’s being, and he dives into his steak once again, determined and aroused and almost full. 

So Seonghwa makes more lettuce dumplings full of rice for him, gently shoving them into his mouth in between bites of steak and grilled mushrooms, until San feels like it’s been hours since he last spoke to his hyung, too busy eating and obeying his hyung’s quiet demands of drinking water and taking more,  _ you can take more, Sannie.  _

Fleeting thoughts enter his mind as he eats, because fuck, they’re being secretly absolutely nasty in public, and the thrill of existing like this, doing such things with his hyung whom he loves so much, in a foreign place with their only comfort being each other, just the thought of that goes straight to San’s cock, pulsing and quick. 

San is no stranger to pleasure, it’s been a long time since he’s denied himself things that make him truly happy, and as he grows up he profoundly realizes that indulgence and discipline are both beneficial - and, more importantly, both concepts arouse him immensely. When time allows it, he loves to fuck Wooyoung on his bed, laughing when Wooyoung forgets that he runs his mouth without boundaries and says the weirdest shit because San’s cock feels too good inside of him. And he remembers the one and only time he’s made Hongjoong come untouched on his cock, an instance he uses continuously to tease his hyung. 

Yet sometimes, instead of giving or receiving, he just likes being… a vessel, of sorts. He remembers describing it to Seonghwa, broken up words in between music shows and practices, a conversation that spanned out during a period of a week before they could properly sit down and recollect themselves.  _ “I don’t think it’s that I want to be used, in this case…”  _ he had murmured, nervously gesturing his hands as Seonghwa sat with his knees pulled to his chest, silently waiting for San to explain, _ “Maybe, like I don’t get to make decisions? I’m just there, and you take care of me.” _

Fuck, he’s getting full. He thinks he might be able to go for more, or maybe not - the lines are blurred in his mind. His tummy is positively distended, pushing against the waistband of his jeans, and he craved to get his hand underneath his sweat and pat it, gently, comfort it with the heat of his palm and curl up into a ball. He’s down at the last piece of steak, which he puts in his mouth after taking a deep breath that pushes his stomach outwards, making him wince. Looking around, he notices that most of the bowls and plates are empty, and the fact that between the two of them, San is responsible for clearing up most of them makes his cock twitch. 

The pile of lettuce leaves responsible for Seonghwa’s crafty, overstuffed dumplings is also gone - San can feel them all stretching his stomach out from the inside, hefty and warm and every bit delicious. 

“Your share of ramen,” Seonghwa pushes the bowl in front of him, “You didn’t forget, did you?” 

San trembles slightly, sighing. His hyung has a cat-like grin on his lips, like he’s ready to laugh and he’s barely containing himself. It’s Wooyoung’s influence, that’s for sure. 

“I’ve seen you slurping bowls of ramen twice the size of this, Sannie.” 

“Yeah, but-” 

“Manager’s coming to pick us up soon, and I’m not letting you leave the table until you’ve eaten your fill,” Seonghwa explains in his ear, warmth breath tickling San’s neck, “Be good.” 

And so, San takes a deep breath, and begins slurping his ramen in continuous bites - the bowl isn’t even halfway filled, since Seonghwa already ate most of it, but San is so ridiculously full that every mouthful that slides down his throat and adds to the fullness of his belly makes him whine and whimper. Thankfully the restaurant’s customers and the music playing from the speakers do enough to muffle his voice, but not to Seonghwa. His hyung listens and waits. 

He drops his chopsticks into the empty bowl with a resounding noise, and slumps against the back of his chair, sliding downwards. 

He’s so full - sure, he eats a lot, and there’s times where he’s eaten more than this, he’s sure, but now it seems like he can’t even move, tummy pulsing with heat and cheeks flushed red at the combination of spice and embarrassment that comes with his hyung watching him be in this state, with his hyung contributing to his demise. 

He vaguely notices the server charging Seonghwa’s card and the typical chatter that comes with such transactions, asking if their meals were satisfactory and whatnot. San would very much like to praise them for offering such good food, but all he can do is hide his hiccups into his sweater paw. 

After she’s gone, Seonghwa suddenly leans into San, palm sneaking to pet the small bump of his tummy over his sweater, and lips pressing into his cheek for a warm kiss, “Such a good boy for hyung, Sannie.” 

San’s not entirely sure how he manages to get up and walk to the car, but once he’s inside, Seonghwa makes sure to fasten his seatbelt for him. His limbs feel like jelly, weak and pliant, and he’s glad that his hyung doesn’t need to be asked in order to take care of him. 

The ride isn’t long, but Seonghwa holds his hand throughout it all - San keeps one palm on top of his full tummy, and the other holding onto Seonghwa’s fingers, seeking comfort in the tiniest of touches. He  _ really  _ wants to cum - his cock has been pressing against his jeans for the past hour or so, and there’s nothing more that he wants other than to unbutton his jeans and come into Seonghwa’s hand, jerking him off. It won’t take more than a few dry strokes, he’s sure of it - there’s precum gathering at the tip, and San gulps as he imagines his hyung rubbing his thumb over it, holding him in his lap and pushing his own hardness against San’s ass, and that’s all San wants, really, he just really wants to  _ cum- _

The car halts abruptly in front of their building, and Seonghwa quickly unfastens San's seat belt, “C’mon Sannie, let’s get inside.” 

The elevator ride is painfully slow, or maybe it’s San’s horny brain that’s making it seem like time is going slow, he can’t be bothered to think about it much. He slumps his head into Seonghwa’s chest, and his hyung hugs his waist, hand slipping under his sweat. 

“Ah! Cold…” San whines. 

“You’re the one who’s really warm down there,” Seonghwa says, “From all the food you ate, mm?” his fingers play over the distended skin of San’s tummy, and he’s delighted at the hissing sounds San makes, “You’re so cute, San.” 

The elevator pings startling San but also fueling his excitement - his hyung will take care of him, like he always does. He keeps one hand settled on his tummy, for comfort. 

“Hey, look who’s back!” 

For fuck’s sake. 

“You woke up,” Seonghwa says to Wooyoung, who’s sitting on the floor near the living room table, eating dinner with Yeosang and Hongjoong. 

“Hongjoongie-hyung came home and promptly woke me up,” Wooyoung explains. 

“He didn't ‘wake you up’, he slapped your ass and asked what’s for dinner,” Yeosang points out. 

“I don’t know what they’re talking about, but this stew is amazing,” Hongjoong says between bites. “San-ah, you okay?” 

“He’s just tired,” Seonghwa replies for him, and San sighs, tapping his foot restlessly. He’s getting cock-blocked, and he’s needy and fragile and stuffed to the brim, and the attention he’s getting from the other members isn’t what he’s craving right now, even though he isn’t opposed to it in other situations. 

Wooyoung suddenly gets up, skipping to the kitchen and bringing a plate of leftover stew towards Seonghwa and San, “Here, have this. There’s no room in the fridge for it anyways-” 

“They were just out to eat,” Yeosang says. 

“No, it’s fine, we’ll have some,” Seonghwa insists, taking the plate. San doesn’t think much of it - after all, Seonghwa didn’t get to eat as much as he did. Perhaps he’s still hungry. “What time do Yunho and Jongho come back?” 

“Around midnight,” says Hongjoong. 

“‘Kay, we’ll be in San’s room until then!” he announces in a cute voice, and prompts San to follow him down the hallway, one hand propped against the back of his waist. The other three resume their conversation, and even switch on the TV - so they  _ know _ , San realizes. 

His and Yunho’s room is anything but tidy, but none of that matters now since Seonghwa has just locked the door behind him; finally, they can have some privacy. San flops onto the mattress with his back, body springing up slightly. He looks up, hand going over the swell of his tummy - it resembles a dome, albeit the smallest dome you’ve ever seen. But still, he can’t help but gasp at how much he’s eaten. At how much Seonghwa  _ fed  _ him. 

He wants to cum so  _ badly.  _

And yet, much to his dismay, Seonghwa has other plans. “Sit up, Sannie,” he asks politely. 

When San finally sits cross-legged, Seonghwa mimics him, but ultimately brings the plate of stew in his hands. San almost huffs, even if he’s too fatigued to make grand expressions. Is Seonghwa really going to eat his dinner now? Is he going to make San wait until he finishes in order to pay attention to him. The thought makes San squirm, almost grinding his cock into the heel of his foot for some friction. 

“Open your mouth, baby.” 

_ “Hyung!” _ San cries out, because Seonghwa calling him  _ baby  _ is not going to fool him into eating even more. “I’m so full, I can’t-” 

“Not even a little bit?” Seonghwa asks, voice small and teasing, “It’s not even that much. I think you can,” his hyung pauses for a moment, searching for any sort of defiance in San’s eyes, waiting for the younger to insist that no, he can’t. But San remains silent, so Seonghwa continues, “I think you will.” 

San is pulled closer, feet wrapping around Seonghwa’s waist, and his hyung wastes no time to pick up a hefty spoonful of Wooyoung’s broiled meat and vegetables. It tastes  _ amazing _ , San will have to remember to praise his friend for cooking so well, but he’s currently preoccupied with the spoon that’s depositing food into his mouth. It’s just a bowl, but he’s eaten so much already, and even swallowing feels difficult. 

“Hyung,” San whimpers. 

Seonghwa carefully maneuvers him onto his lap - like this, it makes San feel so small and so protected, moved around with ease like a rag-doll. But the waistband of his jeans is digging into the swell of his tummy, and it’s making him huff and and wince with every movement. He only manages one other bite before he starts running his mouth, begging for Seonghwa to unbutton his jeans. 

“My baby,” Seonghwa tells him, wiping excess sauce from his lips with his thumb, “Give hyung a kiss.” 

This way, San manages to almost totally forget about his expanding tummy - each bite is interchanged with a gentle kiss, and as time goes by his need grows stronger, pushing his mouth onto Seonghwa’s, tongue sneaking in and lines of spit hanging from the corner of his mouth whenever his hyung pushes him away to feed him some more. 

Finally, the bowl is empty. 

“Mhm-” San whimpers, hands immediately flying to his stomach. He’s stuffed to the brim, his belly warm and heavy and arousal set deep within his core, and he’s so sluggish and lazy that he always falls backwards on the bed. Seonghwa’s strong arms sneak underneath him at the last moment, and he helps him settle comfortably against the pillows. “Hyung, please-” 

“Hush now,” Seonghwa whispers, fingers already reaching for San’s jeans. 

Swiftly, like a magic trick, Seonghwa unbuttons them. 

Relief washes over San so abruptly that he gets the chills, goosebumps appearing on his back and arms. His full belly pushes down the zipper, expanding just a tiny bit more, and San gasps at the sight of it - it feels foreign and familiar at the same time, so warm and heavy that he can’t help but want to touch. Seonghwa’s large palm and fingers are faster than his sluggish frame, and his hyung spreads his palm over his tummy and begins petting it, leaning down to press a tender kiss near his belly-button. 

“So good for me, Sannie.” 

“‘M so full,” is all San says, like a mantra, because it’s such an overwhelming sensation it clouds any other coherent thought. 

“Gonna make you cum,” Seonghwa promises, “You were a good boy, such a good boy tonight. Think you deserve your reward?” 

“I think I do,” San says in one breath, because he knows how much Seonghwa appreciates when he replies honestly. He’s been a good boy, he deserves his reward. “Need to cum, hyung-” 

Seonghwa helps him take off his clothes, until San is fully naked, hot skin cooling down against the sheets and pillows. Seonghwa remains completely clothed, and it only fuels San’s desire to curl up, small and fragile and needy. A hand sneaks between his legs, spreading them open to reveal his flushed, hard cock, red and leaking. His hyung actually pushes his thighs open as far as they go, until San has nowhere to hide. His hard cock and his full tummy are out in the open, and Seonghwa’s hand is exploring his body with ease and carelessness, like he owns San, like he doesn’t need to ask. 

He presses around San’s pubic bone, the soft tufts of hair that San chooses to trim but has never fully shaved, because he enjoys the feeling. Seonghwa touches around the area, pressing into the inside of his thighs and finally cupping his balls, weighing them in his hair, but never his cock. What he craves most. 

His hyung reaches into San’s night-stand and grabs the lube, and San’s heart flutters. His hand is absentmindedly stroking his tummy, and when Seonghwa notices, he giggles. 

“Feels good?” 

“Sore, and good,” San admits, “Can you…” 

“Yes?” 

San grabs Seonghwa’s free hand, and places it on his belly. And doesn’t say anything else, because he’s lazy and sleepy and horny and needs his hyung to take care of him. 

Seonghwa squirts a good amount of lube on his fingers, and finally strokes San’s cock - the younger hisses at the cold feeling, eyes fixed on the shape of Seonghwa’s palm wrapped around his dick, how it almost makes it seem small. He squirts more precum into the nest of his hyung’s fist at the thought. 

He jerks him off slowly and gently, while petting his swollen tummy with his other hand, and while the feeling is so pleasurable that San feels like he’s losing his sanity, his hands feel awkward at his sides. Really, he just needs - “Play with your nipples for me.” 

_ That.  _ He moves to touch them per Seonghwa’s request, “Go as fast or as slow as you’d like, Sannie. Gonna make you cum all over yourself anyways.” 

“Mhm!” he tries to nod, but he moans at the same time, and in the end he bites his lip at the overwhelming pleasure he gets from fondling his own chest. 

His hyung takes his one hand off of his tummy, pressing multiple kisses to it as an apology for ceasing the petting, and squirts even more lube before slowly teasing his fingers against San’s entrance. 

“Oh-” San whines, “Hyung!”   
  


Once Seonghwa pushes his first finger in, he stretches out San’s hole, sloppy and leaking lube everywhere, before he pushes a second and a third one. He’s going slow, big fingers and knuckles catching onto San’s rim and pushing against it in delicious pleasure and pain that has San curling his toes and moaning into his fist. He’s getting his cock jerked off too, big strokes over the sensitive and leaking head, shooting up pleasure into his bloated belly. It feels so overwhelmingly good, like Seonghwa is prodding every sensitive point on his body and manipulating his arousal against him. 

“ _ Fuck _ !” he curses when Seonghwa leans down and licks over his hole, right next to his thrusting fingers, “Hyung, like this, ‘m gonna cum-” 

“That’s it, be good for hyung, Sannie, my baby.” 

San whimpers as Seonghwa’s strokes on his cock get faster and his fingers curl deep inside of him, and he hides his face into his arms before the pressure and the pleasure surmounts his self-control and he finally cums, cock spurting his orgasm all over his swollen tummy, long strings coating his skin. His mouth stays open, drool dripping down his chin and he shakes in Seonghwa’s hold, trapped under his skilled fingers that keep on overstimulating him. 

It goes on for so long, San doesn’t even know why he’s cumming so much. Still, Seonghwa milks his cock through his orgasm, praising him for being his best boy and cumming so much for his hyung. 

Chest heaving up and down, San finally begins to calm down. His eyes are growing heavy with fatigue, and he groans happily when he feels Seonghwa cleaning his naked body with a warm cloth over the stains of lube and cum on his skin. When Seonghwa passes the towel over his tummy, he lets his hands roam freely over the distended skin, sighing as he pets it. 

Seonghwa asks him something but he’s too far gone to understand, and simply hiccups. 

“Cute,” his hyung muses with a smile, “Water, Sannie?” 

“Mmf…” he huffs, “Seonghwa-hyung,” he finally says, although it takes him a few seconds to say it properly, “Get naked and cuddle me.” 

“Easy now, baby,” a glass is placed in front of his lips. San downs it in three large gulps, not realizing how thirsty he’s been until now. “I’ll tell Hongjoong-ah to make you some tea first, don’t want you to get indigestion.” 

San’s entire face goes red, “But then, hyung will know-” 

“You think they couldn’t tell?” Seonghwa leans close to his face, noses bumping into each other. He steals a kiss from San’s parted lips, leaves him startles and whimpering. “Get under the covers, baby. I’ll be back in a second.” 

Ten minutes later and San is nestled into Seonghwa’s hug, exchanging kisses in his bed in the quietness of the room. Someone’s watching TV in the living room, and soon Yunho will be back from filming for his drama, but San has no intentions of letting Seonghwa out of his bed, limbs wrapped around him tightly like a cephalopod. When Hongjoong knocks on their door, San has almost fallen asleep. 

“Oi, Sannie,” Hongjoong’s whispery voice tickles his ear, “Brought you tea. Sit up and have a sip before you fall asleep.” 

Obediently, San takes a sip from the minty green tea, relishing in the warmth that coats his tongue and throat. Hongjoong’s evidently getting ready for bed, hair pushed back with a headband and pale yellow face mask on. He pets San’s hair as the younger buries himself into the pillows again, sleep and exhaustion already taking over his jelly-like body. He only hears the soft sound of a kiss between the other two, accompanied by Seonghwa’s gentle laugh about getting face mask goo all over his chin. 


End file.
